Heat of the Chase
by phantomworks
Summary: It is time. I can smell it in the air, hear it in the drumming beat of my heart, feel it in the heat of my chest. It is Mating Season and this year, I have found the perfect mate. Now, it's time for a little *hunting*. Birthday present for Candyassgoth! Happy Birthday!


Phantomworks: Happy Birthday, Candyassgoth!

**Alice: we hope you like your present.**

Phantomworks: and be sure to thank GirlWhoHasNoName for asking us to do this!

**Alice; it was fun to write.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Heat of the Chase

Sniffing the air, a sleek, wolf hybrid let out a low growl as the scent of ladies in heat hit his nostrils. He knew that the Season was approaching, but he hadn't realized how close it was. But now the scent of heat filled the air, antagonizing his rut instincts until he could barely contain it! All he could think about was snatching up the nearest body and pounding into it as hard and as fast as he possibly could to get rid of this annoying itch in his stomach.

But instead, he was caught without a partner.

Now, don't get him wrong. He's strong, fast and more than a good provider if he chose to settle down and make a family, but that's just it. He didn't _want_ to settle down. He didn't _want_ nosy little puppies following him around everywhere.

What he _wanted_ was to get laid and be done with it.

In past years, he'd tracked down some barren females and coerced them into mating for a while. At the end of it, they'd ashamedly told him about their defect of which he could tell by scent alone. They always seemed so surprised to find out that it was for that reason that he _had_ mated with them.

Silly little women.

He'd caught them a deer or such anyway and gave it to them for food as was customary after mating and skipped off on his own to do manly things since his rut had been sated. Every female he had been with had parted ways with him rather easily, knowing that they wouldn't have been of use in his bachelor life. Sometimes he'd seek them out in an effort to relieve both of them of this primal urge and some had even begun to track him down a few weeks before the season started.

But this year was different.

Because of the cold winter, many wolf packs had migrated and many barren females had gone with them. Where before he could pick up offers by the handfuls, now he was left alone to track down a worthy hole to thrust into.

And he wasn't faring too well.

"Where has everyone gone?!" he grumbled to himself. He'd caught several scents in the air, a few female and ripe with heat, but his instincts had been caged enough by his disgust of little pups to keep from seeking those women out. What he needed was an unwanted infertile lady with which to burn off this heat!

Suddenly, he caught a whiff of a particularly _enticing_ scent. It was sweet and warm, but also a bit spicy, belying a certain need that he was _positive_ he could provide. What was more, it didn't smell like any female that he'd ever known, nor any wolf for that matter!

Curious, he turned in its direction, snuffling around the roots of a tree in order to figure out which way the mysterious creature had gone. Digging up a trail, he trotted off, keeping close to the path while looking out for the owner of such an exquisite aroma.

Keeping his eyes wide open, he noticed when the trail began to become obvious. Clumsily left foot prints, broken twigs and mistreated tree limbs all pointed to his mysterious prey and the fact that said prey was falling victim to their urges. His tail lifted and wagged a bit when the smell grew in intensity and he heard little groans and moans of pleasure just ahead of him.

Quietly, he crept up to where a clump of bushes surrounded a small knell where the increasingly erotic sounds could be heard. Peering between a few branches, his eyes widened in shock at what he found.

A petite figure sprawled on its –_his_ side, face flushed and body shimmering with sweat in the low afternoon sunlight. Eyes were closed in needy pleasure as petal pink lips were parted to gasp and moan. Pale hands were clasped between his legs where all Yami could see was smooth, white skin (unfortunately).

Loosing himself to his instincts, Yami lost track of his feet, stepping on and snapping an inconveniently placed twig. Holding his breath, crimson eyes watched as large, midnight black ears shot up in fear and the prettiest amethyst eyes opened wide in terror. The arousing creature stopped his actions immediately, scrambling to his feet as he scanned his surroundings. Quietly, Yami urged the beautiful little animal to pick up where he left off, but the little one was far too cautious for that.

With a final scan, the boy took off into the forest, away from where Yami was hidden. Cursing lowly under his breath, Yami gave chase, following the scent as he bounded through the trees. He had little doubt that he'd catch this elusive being; the only question was when. Giving the little one some length as he often did to fool prey animals, the wolf slowed his pace to a trot as he focused more on hiding the sounds of his progress than on speed itself.

Playing into his trap, his game's trail led to a hollowed out log that had fallen several moons ago and had fallen into decay. With a start, Yami realized that he knew this area well, being near his territory and all. A river wound between the trees a short distance away.

Perhaps the little one was trying to hide his scent?

Now that he knew, it wasn't likely to work.

Creeping around the log, Yami carefully kept himself in check so that he wouldn't jump the gun and lose such a fine 'meal' as this one. Circling the irregular clearing, he cautiously positioned himself between the boy and the river, intent on capturing this one and sating _both_ of their needs.

Comfortably in position, wine-red eyes focused on the squirming figure who was desperately trying to get rid of the mind-numbing heat that they were both experiencing. Taking a chance to examine his prey, Yami noticed the midnight-black ears again, yet realized that they were not wolf ears like he had first thought.

The pleasure twisted ears were dark in color, but blurred out to white tips where they were pressed against the creature's skull. A puffy dark tail was curled under one leg, longer than his own and also blurring to white towards the tip. Without a doubt, Yami knew what this creature was.

A clever little _fox_.

And by the way he was squirming and keening, this was his _first_ season. Foxes were the best when it was their first.

_Well, mother always said to keep the genes in the family._ He thought with a toothy grin. Positioning himself just right, he decided that it was time to intrude on his little one's fun and end this game of theirs. Purposefully rustling the leaves nearest him, the wolf tensed in preparation for the game of chase he knew was going to come.

Instantly, the fox froze, his ears going up like a prey animal's would, his eyes wide with fear. No sooner had he froze, than he darted off in the opposite direction of Yami, away from the river and its welcome escape. Feeling the chase instincts rise in his chest, the wolf shot after him, pacing himself so that when his little fox grew tired, he'd catch him with little trouble.

Several times while bounding through the bright forest, Yami started to gain on his little one, seeing the fluffy tail and cute little a** that bounced in front of him. Oh how his cock longed to be buried in that awaiting heat! That delicious warmth and friction and all the sounds that the fox would make as he thrust into him! His rut instincts were almost overpowering at this point, so great was his lust.

But he had a plan and he was sticking to it. When he had the fox safely in his grasp, _then_ would the real attack begin!

Riding up close on the left of his beautiful prey, the wolf pressured him to the right, steering him away from the edge of a ravine and towards the entrance to something much greater. Hearing his gasping breaths, Yami knew it wouldn't be much longer before he would be ripe for the taking.

Suddenly, he darted to the side, taking such a sharp turn that Yami almost lost track of him!

Almost.

Letting an appreciative growl rumble low in my throat, he approved of the fox's wits. How could a game be fun without a little challenge?

Charging after the fox, the predator made no effort to hide his pounding feet that echoed through the startlingly silent forest. Digging sharp claws into the fresh dirt, he picked up the pace when he saw his prey slowing to catch his breath. At the sound of the wolf's approach, his head whipped back, wide violet eyes staring at Yami in shock. Turning back, his muscles tensed to begin the chase again, but it was too late.

The hunter was already upon him.

Tackling him to the forest ground, Yami latched onto him immediately, pinning him to the ground even as he struggled to break free. Breathless though he was, the canine wasn't about to let this little find go free, no matter how much he begged.

"Let me go, let me go! Please! I won't go through your territory again, promise! Just let me go!"

Just like that.

"Ah, but little fox," nuzzling his neck, Yami took a deep breath of his intoxicating scent, feeling his hard cock twitch. "Why would I do? You're such a great catch, why would I want to let you get away?"

"P-Please…" his body trembled with quiet sobs. "I don't want to be eaten! Please let me go and I promise to help you in any way I can!"

"What if you help by letting me 'eat' you?" Yami felt the petite fox tense under him and couldn't help a smirk. "I'm sure you're dying to try it. I'll make sure you feel just as much as I do."

"D-dying to-?! No! I don't want to die! Don't want to be eaten!" the little one shook his head and desperately clawed at the soft ground.

"No?" Yami smuggled a hand down the other's lithe body, "_This_ says differently."

"AAH!" the other cried out, his eyes going wide in sightless pleasure. His head snapped back as he arched against the teasing hand, ears slicked back in pure delight.

"You know…" Yami licked behind one black ear, causing a small gasp to be heard, "There is more than one way to _eat_ and be _eaten._"

Still dazed from the shock of pleasure, the little fox twitched when Yami rose to his knees before yelping in surprise when he was thrown over the older man's shoulder.

"Hey!" the fox squawked. "Put me down! _Put me down_!"

"When we get back to my den." Yami answered, tightening his grip on the squirming, lesser predator. The other's tail lashed in anger as he tried to twist from the wolf's hold.

"I didn't agree to this!" he protested. "You can't make me do anything!"

"Who said you had to?" Yami answered. "This may be _your_ first season, but it isn't _mine_. You don't know the full effect of the rut. Besides, what's to agree to if this-!" he slid his hand up the inside of the other's thigh, making the fox squeak in surprise before moaning in pleasure as his finger brushed the hard length. "Could call such a sound out of you?"

Finding no other way to protest in his need-hazed mind, the boy merely dug his nails into the tan back as the wolf loped through the forest at a much slower pace than they had first rushed through in.

"Why me?" the fox whined quietly. "I'm sure you could have any girl you wanted. Why chase _me_?!"

"While girls are at my beckon call," Yami started, "The cubs that come with them are hardly on my priority list. Why settle down when I have my whole life ahead of me?"

"But I don't even _know_ you!"

"My name's Yami. I'm a wolf and you are hot." Yami stated simply, getting and embarrassed peep from the pretty little fox. For several seconds after, they walked in silence, no more questions from the captive and no more comments from the captor.

Finally, the smaller whispered, "Yugi."

"Hmm?" Yami hummed in question, his ears twitching a bit.

"My name…" the other stuttered, "Yugi."

"Game…" Yami translated. "And what a fun one you were."

"W-were?"

"Yes, because, while the chase was fun and exhilarating, what is to come will be much better for both of us." Yami trailed off when his home came into view. A medium sized cave that had a wide-ish entrance to allow light and heat in was partially concealed by some convenient dead branches and logs. Convenient by purpose, that is.

"I-I don't know if-!"

"I caught you fair and square." Yami interrupted the younger's protests. "You are mine to do with as I please until I am satisfied."

His sharp eyes glinted. "And _satisfied_ I will be."

Climbing over the carefully arranged coverage, the wolf threw his catch onto a bed made of furs from lesser animals that he had caught over the years. Seeing terrified amethyst eyes dart to the cave entrance, he jumped onto the smaller animal before the fox could try to escape.

Catching thin wrists in one hand, he pinned the Yugi's arms over the other's head, locking angered red with saddened and afraid violet. "We can either do this the easy way, which will benefit us_ both_. Or we can do this the hard way, where only _I_ will profit from our coupling."

Taking the threat at face value, Yugi whimpered, his eyes tearing up before his ears slid back in submission. Pleased with the fox's compliance, the wolf loosened his hold on the other's wrists as he leaned forward to lick the tears away before lapping lovingly at the quivering black ears. Breath hitching, Yugi tried to fight the tendrils of pleasure and want that came from such a simple action that his mother had performed hundreds of times before.

Why was such a thing affecting him like this?

Following his instincts, Yami continued his actions, moving lower to the fox's jaw, then under his chin to his vulnerable neck. Flinching, Yugi whimpered when the wolf got too close to his jugular for his liking before the other moved lower. Nipping at his prey's chest, Yami decided that he had played nice for long enough and gave an unexpected bite to a pink nipple.

Gasping in pain, Yugi automatically kicked out, trying to catch the wolf off guard, but failing as the wolf dodged and planted a knee between the fox's own. A wet tongue stroked over the offended flesh, lathering the skin soothingly as if to apologize. Understandably, Yugi wasn't quite ready to forgive the forceful beast that had caught him, but the other's ministrations were quickly overpowering his stubborn will.

Switching targets to the other nub, Yami's ears strained forward when the fox started to make low, almost whining sounds in the back of his throat. Smirking at the effect he was having on the little one, he trailed a hand down the pale body to supple hips where he traced nonsensical patterns on the sensitive skin with his thumb.

Responding to the touch, Yugi whined in need and squirmed a bit, trying to coax the teasing hand to where he needed it most. Unable to succeed, he gave voice to his wants in the neediest, most persuasive voice he could muster. "Yami~… please… m-mor~e…?"

Grinning at the other's obedience, the predator rewarded his little mate by grasping the hot length firmly before giving it a long, wet stroke with his tongue. Bell-like voice piercing the air in an almost wolf-like howl, the fox through his head back in pure pleasure, writhing against the warm hand that started to slowly pump his hard cock.

This was so much better than when he had tried it alone!

Pleased with the fox's uninhibited reactions, Yami licked a tingling path up the smooth stomach to the small navel dip where he teased the sensitive captive ruthlessly. Panting harshly, Yugi's hand shot out to grasp the predator's shoulder, trying to find something to ground himself in the flood of intense sensations.

If his claws scratched and drew blood, Yami didn't comment.

Snaking his way up, the wolf captured parted lips in a kiss that seared Yugi's very soul. Sure it was his first kiss, but the things this man did with his tongue-!

If this was only the beginning, he briefly wondered what would happen next.

He didn't have to wait long as the wolf's impatience won out and a sneaky hand wandered down his ticklish side and the back of his right thigh. A shiver ran up his spine when curious fingers traced his hole, pressing into the heat easily.

Yami pulled back, his face showing surprise. "You've already prepared?"

"P-Prepared?" Yugi repeated, a red blush tinting his cheeks. This was his first heat and down there had really bothered him for some reason. He'd been trying to take care of it when the wolf first walked in on him. "It… It itched down there…Was I… not supposed to…?"

Had he done something wrong?

"No, it's fine." The wolf gave a decidedly foxy grin, "It just saves us time."

"T-time for what?" Though the fox was normally sharper than those spears that humans had, the heat and the wolf's presence was making it hard to concentrate.

"For the main event." The wolf said, as if that answered the question. Retreating a bit, the older animal ordered, "Get on your hands and knees."

"?" Too caught up in the strange, new sensations, Yugi didn't protest when Yami urged him on. Though nerves made him unsteady, the little fox managed to reorient himself in the way that pleased the wolf to no end.

Taking a minute to admire the view, Yami felt a low rumble in his chest when the lithe body shivered before him, the fluffy black tail unconsciously curling to the side to show off a wet pink pucker. It winked at him enticingly, practically _inviting_ him to thrust his hard cock in and plunder that pliant little body.

That was an invitation he was all too willing to accept.

Grasping the supple hips firmly with his large hands, the wolf mounted the fox, readying to press into that delectable heat when the smaller animal tensed. Black ears pressed flat against soft black hair as the fox looked over his shoulder with eyes wide with confusion, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Mounting you." Yami said, "What's it look like?"

"M-mount-?! B-but! That's what-! We're not supposed-! Girls!" Yugi tripped over his words, his face flushing with embarrassment, but still displaying the fear openly.

"Just relax." Yami said, "I'll show you how good it can be. Why would women do it if it didn't feel good?"

"I-I don't…" Yugi trailed off, looking back at the ground to hide his uncertainty. Obviously, this wasn't the wolf's first time so he would have to trust him on this if for nothing else but his experience. Quietly, he conceded, "Okay…"

"Good, now relax. Take a deep breath." Yami leaned over the bent fox, whispering in his sensitive ears. "I'll count to three."

Trying to take deep, calming breaths, Yugi nodded in understanding, his ears twitching when the other's breath ghosted over them.

"One…" Yami tensed, his muscles straining to pound into the flexible body beneath him.

Yugi swallowed thickly, closing his eyes.

"Two…" the wolf's hips snapped forward, burying his hard 'bone' into the fox's deep hole. Shocked, the lesser predator's eyes snapped open and he howled in pain at the sudden and unexpected intrusion. His entire body tensed, trying to reject the invader.

Patiently waiting for his little one to relax again, Yami thumbed the other's hips, rubbing soothing circles as he gave calming licks to the young one's shoulders and spine. Eventually, the fox gave a shuddering gasp, finally getting his breath back from the shock to his system. When he was finally about to speak again, Yugi spat an angry, "You didn't say-!"

"Three." Yami finished calmly, still lapping at the other's tense shoulders and straining muscles.

"Why didn't you warn me like you said?!" the younger demanded, widening his legs to alleviate some of the pain. His tail was curled tightly around one leg, tense beyond comparison.

"If I had, you would have frozen up in preparation and it would have hurt you more." Yami answered easily. "I use a similar tactic on the females that I mate with."

"I'm not a-!"

"Female, yes. I know." Yami nipped at the quivering black ears, causing the reluctant fox to rumble lowly. "I said _similar_, not the same."

Grumbling to himself, Yugi closed his eyes, trying to close out the pain. Sinking lower to the ground, he found a position that eased some of the pressure and allowed him to feel past the throbbing ache to the heated shaft that filled his hole. The engorged flesh pulsed in his tight cavern, stretching it to its limits as the cock radiated heat. After a few seconds, he found that the pain lessened as his body adjusted and the heat became relaxing to his tensed muscles.

Flicking his ears and the tip of his tail, he shifted a bit to see if there was any immediate damage to his body. The motion caused the wolf behind him to moan and tighten his grip on the pale hips. Burying his nose into the fox's neck, Yami tried to maintain the iron grip on his control, but it was quickly falling to pieces.

How could any guy focus on something like control when his cock was buried into the hottest, tightest hole he had ever had the pleasure to taste?

"I'm sorry, Yugi… I-!" Yami grunted when the cheeky little fox repeated the action and sent his rut instincts flying into high gear. "I tried to warn you-!"

Yugi shot a smirk over his shoulder, glad to finally have the upper hand when Yami abruptly pulled out. Leaving the fox empty for the barest few seconds, the wolf shot the other a challenging smirk before he rammed back in, filling the lithe body to the max. Utterly surprised by the wolf's force, the fox let out a choked gasp as his body instinctively lowered further and his tail trembled in delight as pleasure thrummed through his veins.

"Ah-ha-! Y-Ya-ah-mi!" he cried, his ears pressed against his head in intoxicating pleasure as the wolf's musky scent surrounded him and made his head spin. Such a warm spicy scent was messing with his mind as the owner messed with his body, setting all of his nerves on fire. Yami experienced a similar feeling as he buried his sensitive nose into the other's neck, drowning his sense of smell in the fox's sweet aroma until it drove him mad with need.

In seconds, they had lost themselves to their most primal instincts and rocked and bucked into each other. Slick skin slid against slick skin as taut muscles tensed, stretched and moved in the dance that was as old as time itself. Harsh pants and low whimpers echoed in the dark cave as chaste, needy kisses turned into nips and bites designed to leave marks on their chosen mate this season.

When Yami struck a particular spot deep within the fox's needy flesh, Yugi let out a loud keen and fell to his elbows, claws digging at the damp earth and the rocky stone wall of the cavern. He was so close, he could almost _taste_ the shock of pleasure that would come when he did. Trying to ground himself, he buried his face in the cool dirt, the cold feeling _so good_ against his overheated flesh.

_Just a little more!_ He thought, whimpering in the back of his throat and closing his eyes tight.

Feeling the silken walls pulse around him, Yami knew his mate was getting close and decided to lend a helping hand. Literally.

Wrapping his hand around the hard, pink cock, the wolf smirked to himself when the fox arched against him and thrust into his hand. The smirk quickly faded when heat constricted around his cock and the soft cavern spasmed around him.

A loud howl filled his ears as the fox finally released, clenching around his cock. Finding his own release, the wolf sank his sharp teeth into the fox's shoulder until blood was drawn and the fox's hole was coated in his seed. Immediately after their climax, the two froze, eyes wide in blind pleasure and bodies still in tense anticipation.

Eventually, their muscles relaxed and simultaneously, they let out a sharp breath before falling to their sides. Knotted deep inside the fox's spent body, Yami pulled him close, licking apologetically at the wound he had inflicted, but Yugi paid him no mind as sleep quickly claimed him as a victim. After he stifled the blood flow, the wolf quickly followed suit, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of his mate's light breathing.

o0O0o

Sunlight.

Sunlight is what woke Yugi up early the next morning. Blaringly bright sunlight right in his eyes as he tried to sleep.

Groaning, he rolled over to get away from it, only to gasp in pain at the ache that resonated through his muscles and right down to his bones. Whimpering slightly, he opened his eyes, trying to figure out why he hurt so much yet felt much more satisfied than he had in days.

What met his eyes was the solid rock wall of a cave.

"How did I end up here…?" he wondered, trying to sort through his memories. He remembered the heat that had been slowly building over the past few days, that had weakened him to jacking off in the middle of the forest where anyone could see him.

And someone did.

A wolf had spied him and chased him through the woods until he had finally been caught and carried back to this cave. Here, the wolf had… he had… and _Yugi_ had…!

Blushing bright red, Yugi shook his head, trying to forget what the wolf had done to him. Getting to his hands and knees, he looked around shakily and felt his heart sink a little when he couldn't find the wolf that had painstakingly chased and kidnapped him.

Had he really been just a booty call?

Unable to stand being in the same place where they had…done _that_, Yugi slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the feeling of _something_ running down his thighs, and stumbled to the entrance of the cave. Peering out, he almost whined when he saw the barricade that had been erected to shield the cave from prying eyes.

With the pain in his rear, how was he going to get over _that_?

Waddling over to a flat rock, he eased himself down, sighing in relief as the sun-heated stone relaxed some of his tenser muscles. It was so warm that he almost… wanted… to sleep…

"You're awake." A voice startled him into awareness. Wide eyes darted to its owner, locking onto the wolf that had captured him the night before. The wolf was watching him, mouth as blood-red as his eyes which watched the fox in amusement. Behind him he dragged the body of a deer, the blood of which covered his mouth, jaw and hands.

Just the smell of fresh blood was making Yugi's mouth water. Swallowing thickly, the fox secretly hoped that the wolf would share a little meat, just a little bit.

"I brought food." Yami announced, seeing the way the fox stared at the freshly caught deer. Dragging the carcass over, he sat down beside the fox, ripping off a leg to make it easier for the fox to eat.

Surprised to get a whole leg to himself, Yugi devoured it ravenously, having not been able to focus on hunting for several days because of his heat. The metallic blood and still warm meat made him moan in pleasure. All too soon, the leg had been gnawed to the bone and he looked at it sadly, wishing for more.

"What are you pouting for?" the wolf asked, "Take another."

"I can have more?" Yugi asked, incredulous.

"Sure, much as you want." Yami said, leaning back to stretch out on the warm rock. "I killed it for you, of course."

"You-?! You killed it _for_ me?" he didn't know whether to be appalled at the wolf's lack of faith in his hunting skills or to be overjoyed and thankful that he didn't have to hunt with a body that hurt this much.

"It _is_ the normal post-mating ritual for wolves." Yami stated, raising an eyebrow, "Why? Do foxes not do the same?"

"I… wouldn't know…" Yugi said softly, reaching for another leg. With some effort, he was able to tear it off and quickly finished it off like the first. As he reached for a third, he looked over to the dozing wolf. "I'm sorry, did you want any?"

"Already ate." The wolf said, "Had to have enough energy to catch more for you and for some… other activities."

"Don't tell me we're doing it _again_?" Yugi whined, not knowing if he could handle another round.

"We don't have to, but I would have thought you'd have wanted to get rid of little problem of yours." The wolf said, casting a glance down at the fox's semi-hard cock. Looking down, Yugi eep-ed and quickly covered himself, his face blushing bright red.

Covering his eyes with his bangs, the little fox timidly asked, "How long does this last?"

"For a wolf? About a week or two. For a fox?" Yami shrugged. "Haven't a clue. But I'm willing to help you if you're willing to help me."

Weighing his options, Yugi thought for a long time. While last night's actions had certainly been pleasant, the morning pain was almost enough to put him off for good. Of course, the breakfast that the wolf provided had been a big plus as well.

Peeking from beneath his bangs, he sent the wolf a questioning glance, "Will… will it always hurt this much?"

"I've heard the first time is always the worst, but I can find some herbs to ease the pain next time if you wish." Yami conceded. "I can't say it won't hurt, but I can promise to make it hurt less."

Debating the pros and cons, the fox eventually gave in to his primal need of satisfaction and comfort. Why not spend a few days with the wolf? He fed him, took care of him, and got rid of the heat, if only for a little while.

He could let the wolf take care of him a little longer, right?

Consenting to the older predator, the fox curled up into the older's side, feeling the heat of the rock and the sun sink into his chilled skin. Feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders, he stilled for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his fluffy tail over his bent legs.

"Aren't we going to…?" he started, trailing off from embarrassment.

"Later. After you've had a nap and maybe eaten some more." Yami said, poking the fox's boney side. The fact that he could see the other's ribs disturbed him. It made him feel like he would break the tiny fox if he was too rough.

Although the heat was starting to return, Yugi couldn't argue with the idea of a nap even though he'd just woken up. A full stomach and warm body could do that to anyone. Sighing quietly, he let his drooping eyes close and drifted off to sleep once again.

Taking a few minutes to clean his hands and mouth of blood, Yami thought of his ridiculous luck that had led him to such a cute little fox for mating season. Had it been any other year where he had already found a mate, he would've passed this little one by without a thought. Yet because he hadn't found someone to spend his season with, he'd met this adorable boy and gotten to know him a little more.

With how last night went, Yami was thinking of asking little Yugi to make this a yearly thing. That is, only if the fox allowed it. And with all that Yami was providing, why wouldn't he?

But that was thoughts for another time.

Smiling at the peaceful look on the younger's face; Yami gently ran a hand through the dark locks, scratching behind the black ears which made the little one wrinkle his nose and lean into the touch.

"So cute." Yami murmured under his breath as he continued to watch the cute fox sleep. Quietly, he thought to himself. _Best. Mating season. Ever._

_**END**_

Phantomworks: I'm so proud of myself.

**Alice:?**

Phantomworks: I'm usually late on things. I think I actually made it on time this time!

**Alice; What if you're early?**

Phantomworks: um… she won't read it?

**Alice; uh-huh… and what if she's in a different time zone where today is actually yesterday and tomorrow is today?**

Phantomworks: um… ( _ ) what?

**Alice: what if you're late due to time change?**

Phantomworks:…. FUDGE!

**Alice; aw, baby swears. So cute~…**

Phantomworks; Anyway, please review and wish Candyassgoth a happy birthday!


End file.
